


Enigma

by WINT3R



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: BoyxBoy, LGBTQ, M/M, The Breakfast Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINT3R/pseuds/WINT3R
Summary: Enigma - a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand. Alister Dianes is the living definition of the word 'Enigma', or so he thought until he meets John Bender in detention. The two want to figure out each others history and reasons for being where they are. Romance? Maybe.
Relationships: Boy x Boy - Relationship, John Bender x Male Oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

!! LANGUAGE WARNING !!

-

"Well, Well, Well. The son of the great 'Dianes' family has entered my office. Welcome, Welcome", Mr.Vernon said with the amount of sarcasm to fill a dam.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, Mr.Vernon. With that tone, I could tell your ecstatic", Alister said right back with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Well, Mr.Dianes, I am - in fact - ecstatic to have you join the lucky five already in my detention group in the library. I'm sure you'll make friends, They're a couple of rugrats like you", He said with a twisted grin that didn't phase Alister one bit.

"I'd be glad too. It's better than doing nothing. I guess that's the time where you stare at yourself, making sure you look mighty fine to the ladies", Alister smiled. He knew that comment would get to the teacher.

"Young man, You stepped over a line. How about I add another Saturday to your oh-so-great detention time, hm?", Mr.Vernon spat back.

"That would be wonderful, Thanks!", Alister smirked before standing up, saluting, and walking right out of the office. Vernon didn't even bother to stop the teen, knowing it would just cause more 'stress'.

On the other side of the door, Alister laughed quietly. "What a self-obsessed asshole".


	2. 0.1

Saturday.

The day Alister has been dreading. The day where Alister will be stuck in the hell-hole of a school for hours on end with a bunch of other teens. It's not like he was getting punished at home, his parents are always busy with their job. 

"I always knew you would get into detention with Mr.Vernon one of these days", a particular 20-year-old of blood relation to Alister hisses at him, sass laced within every word. "Izzy, Just shut up. What I did - whatever I did - isn't as bad as what you've done, so don't. even. start", Alister replies.

"Al, please. It's not like you're going to be stuck at school the whole day".

"Really? Almost the whole day. Anyways, I have to go", Alister 'sasses' while walking out the door, an eyeroll from his sister trailing behind.

Alister didn't have to walk far.

-

-

"Well...well. Look at this group. Perfect", Mr.Vernon sneered as he looked across the room. Alister looked around as well.

First, he spotted a girl with short, dark-red hair. Her clothes were clean as can be and very expensive. Alister could easily point out who this one was: Claire Standish. Popular one.

Second, a blonde one. Dark green sweatshirt, very preppy look. His clothes looked like hand-me-downs, but they looked new as well. 'Geek', Alister thought. Brian Johnson. The kid was an obvious stand-out.

Third, dirty blonde. Letterman jacket. Oh lord. A 'princess', geek AND a jock? What did they do to get in here. He had a blue hoodie under the jacket. 'Must be a hot-head' was an obvious thought. Andrew Clark, another popular stand-out.

Fourth, she was an odd one. Dark black hair, long skirt, scarf, loose sweater just from the look, and a knitted bag. Alister couldn't identify who this one was, but he could tell she was someone to avoid.

Last but not least, the fifth. Now this, this was interesting. A trench-coat, flannel shirt - specifically red,and a jean jacket as well. A bandanna around his ankle. Just by the looks, this one will be interesting.

"My office is just out the door. No moving. You are to stay in your seats", Mr.Vernon says as he walks out - eyeing everyone. As he walked out, the trench-coat kid flipped him off - causing Alister to hide a small laugh.

-

As time passed slowly, which was really 10 minutes, everyone moved in their seats somehow. Alister moved to sit directly on the table, Claire moved slightly to rest her legs on the nearby chair - same as the trench coat kid, Brian stayed in his seat as did Andrew. The dark-haired girl did her own thing.

No one has said a word. "You all are boring, and I thought this would be fun to mess with you assholes", the punk looking one spoke.

"Shut up. No one needs to hear your complaints", Claire said with a major eyeroll - reminding Alister of Izzy.

"An eyeroll like that could make a princess like yourself lose her elegance", Alister teased causing Claire to scoff.

"I know who you are. Don't think you're an anonymous little shit, Dianes. I'm surprised you're even in here", She said. Alister shrugged, he could care less if they knew him or not.

"I could say the same to you, princess - or should I say Claire. I know you too", Alister said right back. The others were simply watching the two fight.

"I think you and Bender over here could make great pals", Claire sneered.

"You know who I am? I'm flattered", Bender - as Claire said - teased. Alister smiled at the comment as he laid across the table. Bender and Alister held eye contact for a second before going back to teasing the girl.

'Man, this will be fun '.


End file.
